The invention relates to a control valve for a medical suction device, in particular for a bronchoscope, said control valve being designed with a coupling location for a connection, which is rotatable or pivotable about a plugging-in direction, to a corresponding coupling seat of the medical suction device.
The invention further relates to a medical suction device, in particular a bronchoscope, comprising a handle and a control valve releasably connected to the handle, the control valve being designed with a coupling location and the handle being designed, for connection thereto, with a corresponding coupling seat, said control valve being arranged in the coupling seat in such a way that it can be removed therefrom in a rotatable or pivotable manner about a plugging-in direction.
It has become customary for control valves of this type, which are used to establish or interrupt a suction stream, to be connected releasably to a suction flange of a suction device.
For this purpose, the previously known suction devices have a coupling location and a corresponding coupling seat, which together form a latching connection.
Although this latching connection permits a rotatable or pivotable connection in the latched position, there is however the danger of the connection automatically coming loose in the event of careless handling.